The Bleachers
by Sonicv123
Summary: Jack is a ordinary teenager, but what happens when aliens called "Bleachers" take him in for training?
1. The Arrival

It was a normal day for Jack who just woke up. Jack is a 15 year old boy who is in his first year of High School and has trouble making friends due to his scowling appeareance everyday while he is doing everything. He has 2 sisters, Poala and Rei.

"I'm going out, see ya." Jack said  
>"Ok! Come back soon onii-chan!" Rei shouted happily<p>

Jack walked out of the house with a scowl on his face, happy that he can leave that house filled with _"too-crazy"_ people. As he was walking to school, he saw a green light above in the sky.

"What the heck is that?" Jack exclaimed

The green light from the sky suddenly, like magic, dissapeared.

"Eh? It's gone... Must be seeing things again." Jack said while sighing

Class was boring, or at least to Jack it seems. Everyone seemed to enjoy school execpt him, why? He hasn't found out yet.

_"Life is unfair, the logic must be hitting me pretty hard right now."_ Jack thought

Oh, how right it was, because his life is going to change alot sooner than he thinks.

Last peroid of the day, History class. Oh, how hard did he dispise this class. He might as well eat a worm then listen to all the lectures. Anyways, he did his own buisness while the teacher lectured everyone about the history of our country. When suddenly, the green light he saw earlier appeared again, and this time, it was landing right infront of our school.

"What the heck is that?! Is that some kind of alien spaceship?!" Jack shouted, but his voice was so loud, the 2 classes, infront and behind of him, heard too.

Everyone looked outside the window, only to find nothing there.

"Hey Jack, you drunk or something? I don't see no shit out there." one of his friends whispered.

"But-" he was cut off when everyone, including the teacher, was giving him a confused look.

"Jack, are you sure your not hallucinating?" Asked his worried teacher, Mr. Paul

"Fuck it, nevermind." John said while returning them his scowl. Everyone went back to their seats.

After history class was over, Jack was worried. Why was he the only one who saw that? Was he imaginating things? Is he really drunk right now? The questions he was filling his mind with right now was soon answered when the ship landed right infront of him.

What came out of it was the most intresting part. They have the appeareance of a normal human. Jack was confused, why did they have the appeareance of a normal human? Weren't they aliens?

"Boy" one of the "aliens" whispered, but loud enough for Jack to hear

Their voice sounded just like humans, but it echoed at the same time, revealing some kind of thier alien side on them. Jack was turning white with fear, fear he has not felt for more then 13 years. He managed to speak out while under fear.

"W-who are-e you-u" Jack asked weakly while shivering.

"Who are we? My name is Mythia and here is my squad, and our race is called "Bleachers"

"And we are sent here to capture a person named "Jack Pleason" and bring him back to our home planet." 


	2. Taken in

Previously on The Bleachers:

_"W-who are-e you-u" Jack asked weakly while shivering._

_"Who are we? My name is Mythia and here is my squad, and our race is called "Bleachers"_

_"And we are sent here to capture a person named "Jack Pleason" and bring him back to our home planet."_

There was silence between Jack and this "aliens". But it was soon to be broken by Mythia.

"So, boy. Do you know a person called "Jack Pleason" by any chance?" Mythia asked

Jack was too scared to even open his mouth, he shivered like no other cold wind nights. He considered lying in his mind but he does not know what can these aliens do to him. Stuck on his thoughts, he was brought out of it by the sound of a bulky man talking.

"Shouldn't we just run tha scannar on him? He looks ta scared ta be talkin' right now" the bulky man said while turning his gaze back to Jack.

"Hmm, yes. Probaly we should" A cold voice echoed.

The bulky man took out something that looks like a big IPhone with a big line-hole on the top-back hand of the device.

He pressed a button and green light started to develop around Jack, who was scared shitless that they were going to find his identity. Yes he knows, he has watched too many movies to not know what a scanner is.

"Well, looky here. Scannar says tis' guy is Jack Pleason. By the looks of it, he's scared shitless of us. Does tis' kid even has promise?" The bulky man complained

"Maybe, maybe not. But he can be a decent warrior since he can already see us." Mythia explained

"S-see yo-u..?" Jack asked with a fearful face, at the same time with a confused look

"Normal humans cannot see us, if they could, thousands would have already rounded up around us right now." Mythia said

She's right, people would have been pushing and kicking each other if they could see them.

"Jack Pleason, you must come with us to our home planet so that we can train you to become one of our best warriors."

Jack's fear has lowered, only for his anger to rise. This guys want to take me away from my family? My sisters? No way I'm going with them, but by the looks of it, they won't take no for an answer.

"What if I refuse?" asked Jack, with a little anger in his voice.

"Then we have no choice but to kill you. Humans who have the blood of a Bleach must come to our home planet to train. That is their destiny. Anyone who refuses must be killed immediately to prevent further offsprings having our abilities." Mythia said coldly.

She immediately unsheathed her katana, which had a long blade, a hilt and guard which was all in red.

"Shoot, Imperial Crimson Ribbon." She said cooly.

As soon as she did that, the katana began to turn bright red with some lightning spouting out.  
>In an instant, the blade fired a red beam which missed Jack by a centimetre. The beam hit a building some kilometres behind Jack and tumbled down.<p>

Jack was scared shitless after that little performance done by Mythia. It took nearly a minute for him to calm down to give his answer

"How long will I need to train there till I come back here?" Asked Jack with a curious face.

"About a year, we plan to make you the guardian of this planet. So it will be a tough training regiment." Mythia stated while sheathing her katana.

"Fine, I will go with you." Jack said angrily, knowing he has no other choice.

"Then its settled, come into the ship with us. We will return here in a year." Mythia said

Jack walked onto the steps on the ships, take a peek of his own planet before going.  
>After he went in the ship, he was quickly knocked out by a punch to the head, thanks to Mythia.<p>

"Enjoy your sleep, boy. Your going to really need it if you want to endure our training." Mythia whispered to Jack

The spaceship then took off, leaving a big crater on where it landed. Unbeknowst to them, a figure was watching the whole encounter.

"Hmm, looks like I have gotten my son into a big problem." The figure said angrily


	3. Training: Part 1

Previously on The Bleachers:

_"Fine, I will go with you." Jack said angrily, knowing he has no other choice._

_"Then its settled, come into the ship with us. We will return here in a year." Mythia said_

_Jack walked onto the steps on the ships, take a peek of his own planet before going._  
><em>After he went in the ship, he was quickly knocked out by a punch to the head, thanks to Mythia.<em>

_"Enjoy your sleep, boy. Your going to really need it if you want to endure our training." Mythia whispered to Jack_

_The spaceship then took off, leaving a big crater on where it landed. Unbeknowst to them, a figure was watching the whole encounter._

_"Hmm, looks like I have gotten my son into a big problem." The figure said angrily_

"ZZZZZzzzzz" was the only sound Jack made while lying on a terrain filled with rocks and mountains.

"Hey kid, wake up." Said a bulky man

"Hu-what? Mom, is that you?" Jack said while dazed, until he realized who is infront of him.

"IT'S YOU! THE ONE WITH THE PERSON WHO TOOK ME AWAY!" Jack shouted, his voice was loud enough to crack an entire building. The bulky man just chuckled.

"Hey shorty, for just this one time, i'll forgive ya for almost trying to make my ears bleed. And I got a name you know, Ricky Poas. Nice to meet ya kid."

"O-oh, my name is Jac-" he was cut off by a katana suddenly appearing just a centimetre away from his face.

"Shut up, will ya kid? I already know ya god damn name." Ricky stated with a big grin on his face. The grin sent shivers up Jack's spine.

"Enough bout' the introductions, I'm here to teach ya bout wielding a katana properly." He pulled his katana away from Jack's face and proceeds on to showcase it.

"Give this katana time and it will grow into something pretty powerful, depends on your powers tho." Ricky explained

"So kid, do you know the basics of wielding a katana? Or do I have to teach ya it?" Ricky asked

"Y-yes sir, I already learned the basics of kendo when I was 13 and graduated from the Academy with full scores when I turned 14." Jack stated, still a little terrified because of that attack.

"Good to hear it, kid. Seems I just have to teach ya things ya don't know yet. We will spend 6 months to perfect your swordsmanship, then another 6 months for you to get your abilities. So what ya say? Want to start now? Ricky said, the grin still stuck on his face.

Jack was supposed to feel fear, but no. He felt excited for some reason.

"Yes, I would like to start now!" John exclaimed, eyes filled with excitement and determination.

"Good to hear it, kid" Ricky said.

Ricky proceeded to teach John everything about the style of fighting of the Bleachers.


	4. Training: Part 2

Previously on The Bleachers:

_"Yes, I would like to start now!" John exclaimed, eyes filled with excitement and determination._

_"Good to hear it, kid" Ricky said._

_Ricky proceeded to teach John everything about the style of fighting of the Bleachers._

==================================================================================  
>6 months later..<p>

Jack turned around and slashed his sword at Ricky's waist to his shoulder, blood spewing out of the damaged part.

"You've improved alot, kid. Better go all-out on me tho, today is the last spar we are going to have and then we are going to go to your next phase of the training."

Ricky vanished and appeared infront of Jack. He raised his sword and proceeded to slice Jack in half, only to find that Jack blocked his attack. Jack sliced his sword upwards and it only made a small cut on Ricky's nose. Ricky landed back down a few metres away from Jack. Ricky started to charge up his energy while Jack did the same. Both fighters ran to each other and their swords clashed. The energy that was being shown blew up the whole area around them.

After the smoke cleared, Ricky immediately coughed up blood and fell unconscious, while Jack coughed up blood but was still standing, though he needed his katana to support himself.

"Wow.. to think I improved this much in only 6 months..." Jack stated, right before falling down unconscious.

2 hours later...

Jack opened his eyes only to find a raven-haired girl staring at him.  
>It was Mythia!<p>

"Seems you have awoken, Jack." Mythia said calmly

"Ow, did I get knocked out again?" John asked, while Mythia just chuckled softly

"Yes, you did, Jack. Now come, we have to start the next session of training. That's getting your katana abilities." Mythia said

Ricky told Jack that Mythia was going to supervise him on the next session of training. So this was no surprise at all.

Mythia lead Jack down a hallway until they reach a room. Inside the room was a big empty space, with a board on the back of the room, along with some chairs infront.

"Take a seat, Jack." Mythia said

Jack quickly took a seat, excited about what he was going to learn.

"I take it Ricky has thought you about Energy?" Jack nodded

"Energy is our source of power, therefore, it's natural it can be used for other abilities too" Mythia stated

"Like what?" Mythia resisted the urge to face-palm.

"I take it you have watched shows that people can shoot energy balls out of their hands?" Jack realized where she is going and nodded furiously

"We are somewhat going to learn that in these next 6 months. While learning to talk with your inner spirit and fight him for your abilities." Mythia explained

Jack went from excited to curious after hearing this, something Mythia saw on his face.

"Yes, Jack. You have to fight your inner spirit in order to get your katana abilities. What do you think Ricky was perfecting your swordsmanship for? Killing people?" Mythia asked, she was amused that Jack had not known that.

"Maaayybbeee..." Mythia's eye twitched at hearing this. He might have inherited Ricky's attitude from being by him for too long.

Mythia proceeded on teaching him all the spells that he needed to know at the time being. While teaching him how to contact his inner spirit.

_5 months later_

Jack shot a line of energy from his palm and destroyed a practice dummy and then proceeded to slice the remains that is stil in the air into small pieces. Poor dummy.

"Good, very good. You have improved alot from all these training." Mythia stated

"Well, I was known for picking up things faster than anyone in school." Jack said while blushing a little

"Now then, you are going to spend the remaining one month for fighting your inner spirit. Understand? Nothing else." Mythia said with a serious look on her face

"Wait wait wait, why did you say "you", why not "we" " Jack asked out of curiousity

"I cannot help you with fighting your inner spirit." Jack's jaw dropped at hearing this. Fighting his inner spirit is going to be alot harder now

"Only you and you, can meet your inner spirit and fight him." Mythia stated

"Beware tho, while a short time goes by in your inner world, a full month could have passed in the real world, which is why I want your confirmation on this. Are you ready?" Jack nodded

"Get into position" Jack sat on the floor, legs crossed and his katana stabbed on the floor infront of him.

"I wish you luck on your Inner battle" With that, Jack left the physical world to enter his inner world.


	5. Back Home

Previously on The Bleachers:

_"Only you and you, can meet your inner spirit and fight him." Mythia stated_

_"Beware tho, while a short time goes by in your inner world, a full month could have passed in the real world, which is why I want your confirmation on this. Are you ready?" Jack nodded_

_"Get into position" Jack sat on the floor, legs crossed and his katana stabbed on the floor infront of him._

_"I wish you luck on your Inner battle" With that, Jack left the physical world to enter his inner world._

_Inside Jack's Inner world_

It was the same as the rocky area that he trained with Ricky with. Only with alot more mountains and rocks.

Jack looked around his inner world, It was very dull. He expected it being a city full of games or food.

_"Why is this place so dull?" _Jack thought

"Yo." Jack turned around quicky after hearing that voice, and what he saw, clearly amazed him.

It was a black dragon, wearing a tattered cloak, with a sword in hand. It's eyes were gleaming red. It almost looked like the dragons from a storybook.

"Are you here for your powers, boy?" Jack was shocked by this voice change, first it was cheerful, then it sounded like Shenron from the anime DBZ he watched.

"Y-yes." Jack managed to say, before he started dodging strikes from the Dragon.

"Why are you retreating, is that you learned after 11 months of training? I expected better" The dragon said while still striking Jack

"Just you wait dragon, I'm not even beginning to fight!" John shouted. A big grin formed on the dragon's face.

"Lets go then, human." And with a clash, they dissapeared.

_On Earth_

"Hey, hey Poala, do you think onii-chan will come back after a year? I really want to show him how well I did for school!" Rei exclaimed cheerfully, then all of a sudden, her face showed sadness.

_Flashback_

_"Daddy,Daddy! Where is onii-chan? He hasn't come back ever since he went from school." Rei asked while crying. Jack's Father, Sam, was trying really hard to figure out a explanation after what he saw earlier today._

_"Onii-chan had to go with my friend to a one-year convention somewhere else, he won't come back for some time." Sam said while smiling, tho the smile was not convincing enough_

_"Really?" Rei's cheerful attitude had come back. "Then, I'll wait for onii-chan to come back!"_

_Poala watched with amusement. She knows her father is hiding something, but she couldn't be bothered to find out._

_Flashback End_

"What father said, it was not really convincing, I just don't know if onii-chan will come back"  
>Rei stated sadly. Poala then hugged her.<p>

"Don't worry, Rei. I'm sure he will come back some time soon.

_29 days later..._

Jack was on a spaceship back to Earth after a gruesome battle with his inner spirit. In the end, he won.

Mythia decided to break the silence. "So, what do you think you should say to your family when you get back?" Jack shrugged

"Don't need to, my father probaly came up with some lame excuse to convince them anyways. Always does that, always will do that. And if he dosen't, I'll just have to show them my katana's ability.

Mythia shivered at the sound of that

_Flashback_

_"So, you've done it, huh?" Mythia asked._

_"Yep! Want me to show you?" Jack asked with a grin on his face_

_"Sure.." Mythia said, scared a little._

_Jack held his katana on his side, with it pointing to the right side of the wall._

_As he transferred energy to his katana, the blade turned flaming black, with the blade still burning._

_"Slice, Black Dragon Wave"_

_Jack swung his katana to his left, with a wave that looks like a real sea wave, generated from the tip of the blade, devouring anything in its range. Mythia was amazed by the sheer damage caused by it. The surrounding was surrounded with little flaming black energy._

_Flashback End_

"Uh, hey you here?" Mythia returned back to the real world from her memories

"Yeah, I am." Mythia said.

_An hour later_

"We're here" Jack ran out of the opened doors

It was the same as he left it.

"Now that your trained, I will leave you here in order for you to protect this planet. Understood?"

Jack nodded, and Mythia proceeded back to her spaceship.

"Till' we meet again, Jack" Her spaceship zoomed off into space.

Jack wasted no time and rushed back into his old home, It was still the same as he left it. _Really_, the same. He quickly concealed his katana by turning it into energy and absorbing it.  
>Proceeded to knock on the door. and out came his youngest sister, Rei, who was on the verge of crying.<p>

"I'm home".


End file.
